elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Conjure Flaming Familiar
|baseID = }} Conjure Flaming Familiar is an Apprentice-level Conjuration spell in . A Flaming Familiar is the fire version of a regular Familiar that runs towards enemies and explodes, somewhat acting as a homing grenade. Effects The flaming familiar's explosion deals fire damage in an area, comparable to a Fireball without perks. The summoner and allies may be damaged by the explosion. If no hostile targets exist, the conjured familiar (if summoned far away) will run up to the summoner and explode, though the familiar is not hostile. Explosions caused by this spell do not generate aggravation, meaning docile persons hit by it do not attack the summoner. The Flaming Familiar's summon distance is unusually long — about 3 times the distance of other summons. This is further multiplied by putting points in the "Summoner" perk. Perks *Apprentice Conjuration – Halves the Magicka cost of Conjure Flaming Familiar. *Oblivion Binding – Dispels both ally and enemy Conjured Familiars when struck with Bound weaponry. *Summoner – Conjured Familiar can be summoned at a greater distance. An additional point in this perk multiplies casting distance by 2. *Twin Souls – Allows two familiars to be summoned at once. *The Flaming Familiar does not benefit from the "Conjuration Dual Casting" perk. Usefulness The Flaming Familiar can be used as a homing fireball on enemies on land, a powerful surprise attack for mages, a destructive distraction for groups of enemies or a cheap, land based Fireball. Coupled with its relatively low cost in magicka, it can quickly prove itself one of the most versatile spells in the game. This spell is particularly useful against enemies that can turn other summons, since the familiar is immune to being banished or turned. Spell tome Attributes *'Weight': 1 *'Value': 250 *See Spell Tome for a complete table of spell tomes, their descriptions, and their values. Acquisition *It is obtained by completing the quest "A Scroll For Anska." Trivia *The spell may appear as simply "Flaming Familiar" instead of "Conjure Flaming Familiar" in the Character Menu. *This spell appears to be based on entities in European folklore, which are Familiars. They are said to be supernatural beings often appearing as animals or humanoid figures that assist those who practice magic. *The Familiar summoned by the spell can be detonated prematurely by the caster by hitting it with any other spell or weapon. However, it is advised to do so from a distance with a Destruction spell so as to avoid taking damage. *Although the Flaming Familiar explodes upon death (or when its summoned timer runs out), it acts like the Familiar summoned with the Conjure Familiar spell, in that it bites enemies. This also causes damage, like any other dog attack, and can kill weak enemies before the Flaming Familiar's timer runs out. *The Familiar can be used to kill low level NPCs in towns without triggering any bounty or registered as assault or murder. This can be extremely useful for killing Dark Brotherhood contracts in broad daylight. Just stay close to the contracts and the Familiar's splash damage upon exploding will kill the contracts and lightly injure the Dragonborn. *Although the Flaming Familiar is an Apprentice-level spell, it actually costs less to cast than Conjure Familiar, which is a Novice-level spell. This may be due to the fact that the Flaming Familiar is meant to explode upon its death, unlike the regular Familiar, which merely disappears. *Unlike most creature or daedra-based Conjuration spells, there is no staff or scroll for the Flaming Familiar, making it unique. *The Flaming Familiar appears to be resistant to turning from hostile mages or Dragon Priests, making it an excellent spell when dealing with these foes. Appearances * de:Flammender Schutzgeist es:Familiar llameante it:Famiglio delle Fiamme ru:Огненный питомец